Feelings
by Jetzelda
Summary: Just a quickie little oneshot commssion. Yaoi, SanzoxHakkai


HI guys!

Another commission here.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>Hakkai smiled as he watched Goku and Gojyo fight once more.<p>

The travel ling four had stopped at a town for the night. After checking in at an inn, they went out to a restaurant for some food. Hakkai and Sanzo had eaten in peace while Gojyo kept stealing bits and pieces from Goku, which started off the fighting. Sanzo just lit a cigarette and tuned them out, but Hakkai watched, smiling.

"It's my dumpling you asshole! Give it back!"

"Alright, you want it?" Chomp. "Far ou foo."

"You jerk! I don't want it now! It's got your germs all over it!"

"My germs? What's wrong with my germs?"

"They're perverted! Like you!"

"Oh yeah? Well I don't want yours because they're monkey germs!"

"I'm not a monkey you damn Cockroach!"

"Cockroach? Why I outta-!"

Bang!

Goku and Gojyo froze, staring at the bullet hole in the wall between them. Then they slowly looked to the steaming gun Sanzo was holding. "Take your lover's quarrel outside you two."

"We're not-!" The two began, cut off by another gunshot through the exact same hole. "Now!"  
>Not wanting to risk being shot by the angry priest, the two evacuated the restaurant.<p>

Hakkai chuckled. "You seem rather irritated this evening." Hakkai commented.

"No." Sanzo said, standing. "I'm just sick of their idiocy."

Hakkai stood as well and followed Sanzo to pay for the bill. "They do seem to be getting into more arguments lately."

"They're a married couple." Snazo muttered. Hakkai chuckled again in agreement.

The two of them left the restaurant. They could hear Goku and Gojyo arguing somewhere down the street. Sanzo immediately went the other way, Hakkai followed Sanzo, like he usually did.

Hakkai had followed Sanzo for so long, since the day the priest saved him from his execution. He followed Sanzo whenever the priest asked him to.

At one point, he thought it was because he wanted to repay Sanzo from saving him from execution. But these days he wasn't so sure anymore. He wanted to stay around Sanzo more. And he got annoyed when any man or woman gave Sanzo a sultry look or tried to touch him.

Gojyo and Goku not included.

Goku only thought as Sanzo as…a strange father he never had. And Gojyo only had eyes for women and Goku.

"Hakkai?"

The brunette blinked and turned to Sanzo smiling. "Ah, yes Sanzo?"

The priest stared at him a moment before turning away. "You were zoning out there."

Hakkai scratched his cheek nervously. "I did? Oh my, my apologies."

While he had been zoned out, they had reached the inn and were upstairs in the hall where their four rooms were. Sanzo's was the farthest from Hakkai's.

The brunette demon smiled. "I guess this is where we part for the night." He turned, but was stopped by an arm grabbing his shoulder. Sanzo's bangs hung in his eyes, shielding the blue orbs and any emotions from Hakkai. "..Sanzo?"

"Why?"

"I don't underst-"

"Why do you stare at me like that?"

Hakkai blinked. Had he missed something? "I don't know what you're talking about Sanzo."

Sanzo scowled. "You do it every day. You stare at me. The only time you don't is when you're driving or sleeping. You even watch me when we fight demons."

Hakkai hadn't realized how much more he had been watching the priest. He was the surprised that Sanzo lasted this long if it was that annoying. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I've…been thinking more." He admitted.

Sanzo rose a brow. "And?"

"I've begun to wonder about…How I feel about you."

"Feel? What the hell does that mean?"

Hakkai shook his head. "I do not know. I mean, watching people come near you seems to make me very angry these days."

Sanzo blinked. "…That sounds like jealousy."

Hakkai looked up at the priest. "What? But…Why would I be jealous of the attention?"

"Not of the attention, stupid." Sanzo snapped. "You're possessive, of me."

Possessive..of Sanzo?

Hakkai mulled it over in his head. But the more he did, the less far-fetched it sounded.

"You…May be right." Hakkai admitted finally. "But, I don't quite know why I would be."

Sanzo rolled his eyes. "You're so damn smart in everything that does not relate to you."

"What does that-" Sanzo cut him off by crushing their lips together. Hakkai's eyes went wide and he felt his face heat up. But he didn't pull away. Despite the butterflies in his stomach, it felt…right.

Sanzo broke the kiss, awarding Hakkai with one of his rare smirks. "You're clearly falling for me."

Hakkai couldn't help but chuckle at the way it was put. "Well, well. I suppose I am."

Sanzo rolled his eyes and pulled Hakkai into his room. "Stop being so nonchalant, it kills the mood."

"Wait, if I'm falling for you, then what does that mean you've done?"

Sanzo looked away, grumbling. Hakkai smiled. "You've fallen for me too, haven't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Sanzo grumbled. Hakkai chuckled. He spoke Sanzo, and that was the priest's way of saying 'yes, I've fallen for you, now shut up and kiss me.'

Hakkai leaned forward and gently pressed their lips together. It was a small, chaste kiss. But Sanzo changed that.

He gripped Hakkai's arms and pulled the brunette closer, deepening the kiss. Hakkai shuddered a bit and let a small gasp of surprise pass his lips. Sanzo used the opportunity to slip his tongue past the soft lips of the demon, into his warm mouth. Sanzo left no part of it that could untouched. His actions coaxed a small moan from the brunette's lips.

Hakkai was slowly falling into a haze of pleasure, letting Sanzo do what he wanted.

The next thing Hakkai knew, they were on the bed. Sanzo had relieved the both of them of their shirts, and explored the brunette's bare chest. Hakkai gasped sharply when those hands, so deft with a gun, found one of his nipples and gave a pinch, while at the same time his mouth was sucking away at the forming hickey on Hakkai's neck.

His own hands reached down to Sanzo's pants and unbuttoned them. Sanzo moved his hips just right so that Hakkai could get them off for him. The process was repeated once more, until both were bare naked on the bed.

Sanzo ground their hips together rather roughly, drawing a moan from Hakkai as their members were rubbed together. "Oh jeez.." Hakkai breathed.

The door abruptly flung open, hitting the wall with a bang. "Sanzo! Tell Gojyo-Whoa."

"Oh jeez." Gojyo and Goku stood in the open doorway. The cigarette between the red head's lips dropped to the floor when he gaped.

"Are they wrestling?"

Gojyo quickly covered Goku's eyes. "Sure, let's go with that." The brunette squirmed, trying to pull the hand off.

Hakkai chuckled nervously; he could practically see the waves of irritation rolling off Sanzo. The priest pulled his gun from his discarded pants and pointed it at the two demons. "Get the fuck out." He seethed.

"But Sanzo-!"

The priest fired two shots. "**NOW**."

The demons were out of the door way, but Gojyo leaned his head back to wink at the duo on the bed. "Didn't think ya had it in you, droopy eyes."

Sanzo yanked on his pants and chased Gojyo out of the room, firing his banishing gun. "DIE!"

Hakakai chuckled and sat up, pulling his shirt back on. They would have to pick this up some other time he supposed.


End file.
